The Last of Us:Time after Time
by ElliexJoel
Summary: After the games ending Joel and Ellie continue to the Hydro plant. And a small new journey begins. Note: Jarred is my good friend from steam. I threw his name in it.
1. Were here kids

The Last of Us: Time after Time Part 1: Were here kids! _ Summer Sunday, September 5__th__, 6:23 PM, _

_After the events, Joel and Ellie decided to head back to Tommy's. It was getting late, and they can see the lights of the Hydro electric plant up ahead. The streams of light shining in the sky. It looked beautiful. Joel started to speak__._

Joel: So, Ellie?

Ellie: Yeah?

Joel: When we get back I can teach you guitar, just like I told you earlier. We can use Tommy's. He won't mind.

Ellie: Yeah sure. I guess.

Joel: Something on your mind?

Ellie: Yeah, my hair.

Joel: Smart-ass.

They both chuckled. Then sighed. They knew the end of it all was finally here. No more worrying about supplies for themselves. They had plenty of people now to help out. Making it easier for everybody. The two of them slowly walked to the large gates into the plant. A man popped his head out from behind the gate. Then he yelled: Its clear! The gates opened, and they walked inside, knowing this is their new and final home. As they were greeted in, a boy just about Ellie's age came up to Joel to say hello but then he noticed Ellie next to him. It wasn't long before Tommy ran to Joel to give him a bear hug.

Joel: How's it going little brother?

Tommy: Better than you old man.

Joel: Yeah? Wait until you're my age. You're not too far.

Tommy: So, um. Were a little low on supplies.

Joel: And you want us to get them? Isn't it a little too early to ask me this?

Tommy: Well, I just thought maybe because I'm letting you in our plant… I'll be tagging along as well

Joel: I'm just messing with you, we don't mind.

Joel looked down at the boy who was listening to the conversation.

Tommy: Oh right, this is Jarred. He is new here. Just came in about an hour before you got here. Found him sleeping in front of the plant. He is almost Ellie's age you know.

Joel: That's good I guess. There is not many people Ellie's age that are still alive.

Tommy knelled down to Jarred and put his hand on his shoulder.

Tommy: Go on son. Say hello.

Jarred looked back and forth between Joel and Ellie. He was a shy teen. And scared. Just like any other person nowadays.

Tommy: Go on.

Jarred: Hi.

Joel: Nice to meet you Jarred. This is Ellie.

Joel pushed Ellie forward a little bit.

Ellie: Joel, I can introduce myself you know.

Jarred: He- Hell-Hello.

Ellie: Hi.

Tommy: Hes always like this.

Jarred: Not always.

Tommy: Yeah, well most of the time.

Joel: Say kid, Ellie is your age. How about you two go play or something?

Ellie: Dad, I mean Joel. I'm not 10.

Joel lost his train of thought.

Tommy: Sounds good. You guys could go up to the housing area. Maybe play some pranks eh?

Ellie sighed and slowly walked towards the houses.

Joel: She hasn't been herself today.

Tommy: You know why?

Joel: Not a clue.

Tommy: Some runners, and a couple clickers attacked earlier.

Joel: Did they now?

Tommy: Yep.

Joel:Anyone get hurt?

Tommy: We don't think so. Unless someones lying about them getting bitten. Then well have a problem.

Joel: Any Hunters?

Tommy: Those scumbags? They wont be messing with us for a long time. We took out at least twenty of their men. Left as soon as we started shooting, Hehe.


	2. CLICKERS IN DE HOUSE

The Last of Us: Time after Time Part 2: Clickers in De House!

Later that same night, 10:39 PM.

Joel: Ellie, its time for bed.

Ellie didnt hear. She had in her earplugs playing video games on her computer.

Joel: Ellie.

Pew Pew Pew!

Joel: Ellie!

Pew Pew Pew!

Joel: ELLIE!

Ellie: Shit. Joel! You messed me up!

Joel: Time for bed. You need rest.

Ellie: Im not tired.

Joel: Hehe, everytime you say that, your fast asleep less then an a half a hour later.

Ellie: Shut Up Joel.

Joel: Ellie! Wacth your mouth. Whats your problem lately?

Ellie: None of your buisness.

Joel: Ellie. It is my buisness when your talking yo your father, I mean Me. That way.

Ellie: Well I dont want to talk about it.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Joel: Be right back.

Joel opened the door. Surprised to see who it was.

Jarred: Hi. Is Ellie here?

Joel: Hey son. Sorry, Ellie is going to bed.

Ellie ran up from behind Joel. And pushed him back a little bit.

Ellie: Hey Jarred. Lets get out of here.

Jarred: But joel said-

Ellie: Come on!

She pulled Jarred out and towards the "Backyard" Which was a place to hang out for the children.

Joel: Ellie! Get over here! Now!

Ellie: Bye Joel!

Joel: Ellie!

Ellie was far out now. Unable to see where she went.

Joel: Why do I even bother. Theres something bothering her. I have to find out soon.

The crickets chirped loudly through the night. Joel already started to fall asleep on the bed.

Joel started to mumble in his sleep. Thinking about Ellie.

"Cluck,cluck,clirk,clirk"

Joel got up.

Joel: What the hell was that?

It was too dark. So he took out his flashlight from the slightly lit kicthen.

"click"

The room suddenly illuminated.

A figure walked in front of Joel without noticing him.

Joel (Thought): Clickers.


	3. The Early Bird Cacthes The Clicker

The Last of Us:Time after Time Part 3: The Early Bird Cacthes the Clicker

The clicker heard the breathing of Joel and looked directly at him. Luckily they cant see. So Joel backed away Slowly, and queitly.

"Cluck,cluck,clirk"

Joel slowly lifted his flashlight.

"SMACK!"

The clicker fell quickly. Moaning.

Joel had to warn Tommy that infected are in.

He grabbed the revovler out of his backpack and batteries for the flashlight.

Joel opened the revolver.

Joel: Three bullets? Thats it?

He already knew his other guns were empty.

Joel: Perfect. Just what I need.

He head out the door. Then, it clicked.

Joel: ELLIE!

He started to sprint towards the "backyard."

Joel: I have to find her! I have to! I have-

He saw a small tent set up. It was the only thing there. He knew Ellie was in there.

He slowly went towards the tent and put his ear towards it.

No sound at first, then giggling.

Then it got a little noiser. Joel freaked out and busted in the tent.

Joel:Ellie!

Ellie: Yeah?

They were playing games on the computer.

Joel: Oh. Um. There is Imfected here. Come with me back to the house.

Ellie: Wha- How? We just got here, and infected are already attacking?

Joel: Come on!

Ellie: Alright, Alright.

Joel Couldnt help but grab Ellie's arm and pull her towards Tommy's house.

Ellie: JOEL! What are you-

Joel: You were taking to long.

Jarred: Bye. I guess.

Ellie: See you tommorow.

Jarred smiled.

Clickers could be heard all round. Every corner was echoed with the clicks and moans of infected.

Ellie: WHAT THE HELL JOEL?

Joel: Shh shh shh. Theres Tommy's. Right over the fence.

Joel pulled out his gun.

Ellie: Joel, we need a talk.

Joel: Now?

Ellie:Yes.

Joel: No! Theres infected everywhere.

Ellie: When we get home then?

Joel: Yes baby girl. Now be silent.

A hand grabbed Joels head.

Joel: AHHHH!

A runner has Joel in his arms. Joel struggling to get out.

Joel: GET OFF ME!

Ellie pulled out her swicthblade.

Ellie: FUCK OFF!

"SWISH!"

Ellie got the runner right through the neck. Surprisingly with out getting Joels head.

Joel: Ellie... Thanks.


	4. Joel? You do Care?

The Last of Us: Time After Time Part 4: Joel. You do care?

Ellie put away her blade. Joel cacthing his breath. Ellie then grabed Joel and pulled him up.

Joel: Ellie? You alright?

Ellie: Perfectly fine.

Joel started to tear.

Ellie: Joel? Why are you-

Joel: He bit me Ellie... HE FUCKING BIT ME

Ellie: Joel... you fucking baby. Thats a mark from my knife! I accidentally hit you in the arm!

Joel looked down at the mark.

Joel: Oh right.

Ellie: Why were you crying anyways? I thought you once said you werent afraid of death?

Joel: Im not. But I'm afraid you-

Suddenly Tommy quickly vaulted over a car next to Joel and Ellie.

Tommy: You guys alright?

They both looked t each other. Then back at Tommy. And noded.

Tommy: I knew someone was bitten. Why you guys here?

Joel: We planned on queitly climbing the fence.

Tommy: You have to get out of here. Save Ellie. I believe there is more infected then we think. And Hunters and more infected will be lured by all the noise in this area.

Joel: What about you?

Tommy: Me? I got traumatized people hiding in a shack right now.

Joel: You think I care? The only people that I have left to care about is you and Ellie. I dont care about those people.

Ellie froze for a second.

Tommy: Brother, leave now. While you have time. No more talking. Go. Theres a ladder that reaches out the walls. Its close to the gate. Be careful getting down.

Joel: Why not just open the gate?

Tommy: They are swarming near there. Its best to quickly climb a ladder then open the heavy gate.

Ellie: Theres no controls?

Tommy: they seemed to be jammed. Youll just let more infected in if you open the gate. Just go!

Joel: Good knowing you brother.

Tommy: I didnt say I was dying.

They both chuckled.

Joel:Ellie, lets say goodbye to this place.

Ellie: What about Jarred? Shouldnt we bring him along?

Joel: We dont have time. If we see him on the way there I might consider it.

Ellie: All right then...

She looked down. Hoping he was alright.

* * *

Joel: Lets go.

* * *

A Few Minutes later.

Ellie: I see the gate!

Joel: Good. No problems so far. Lets hope th-

Runner: RAAAAHHH

A runner jumped on Joel.

Ellie:JOEL!, AHH!

Suddenly another on Ellie

Joel then took a swing and punched the runner dead between the eyes. Got up and kicked the other in the chest, and picked up Ellie.

Joel: RUN!

They started running as fast as they could towards the gate. Joel grabed the gun out of his pocket and shot any zombies coming near them.

Joel: IM OUT OF AMMO!

Ellie: JUST KEEP RUNNING! (Looks behind) JARRED? JOEL LOOK!


	5. What now?

The Last of Us Part 5: What Now?

Joel turned around.

Joel: WE CANT GET HIM ELLIE! KEEP GOING!

Ellie didnt listen. She swicthed directions and gave a signal to Jarred to come to them.

Joel: ELLIE! JUST GO!

The runners got really close.

Joel: Fuck.

Joel saw a 2x4 and picked it up. A runner came by Ellie. Joel whacked the runner in the knee tripping them, then stomped on its head. There were at least a dozen more from what Joel can see. As Jarred was getting closer, the more Joel was swinging. He killed a few more.

Ellie: Quickly, Jarred you go first!

Joel: NO! Ellie you go first! Your more important!

Ellie: JOEL! WE CAN FIGHT IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED!

Ellie whipped out her knife as Jarred was climbing.

Ellie: Lets go Joel, You next!

Joel: Thats it.

Joel picked up ellie and put her on the ladder.

Joel: GO!

Ellie started climbing. More runners came. Joel broke the 2x4 on a runners head, Killing it aswell.

Joel had to use his fists. Punching them left and right. He couldnt fend off for long. Ellie slipped while about half way up the ladder, hitting the ground. She whimpered and squeaked as she was crawling towards the ladder once more.

Joel: Ellie!

Joel grabbed a runner smashing its head against anothers. Then fleeing towards Ellie.

Joel: Ellie! Baby girl!

Memories flew in Joels head. remebering when Sarahs leg was broken. In the beginning of it all.

Joel and Ellie were both tearing, but from two different kinds of pain. Joel pulled the gate with all the power he can give. It opened. He picked up Ellie and started to flee. Jarred followed behind as they disapeared into the darkness of the trees.

About 10 minutes later

Joel and Jarred were on the ground gasping for air. Ellie was silently crying. But not like a kid. It was a more mature. Small little cry. She handled the pain well. Joel walked on all fours toward Ellie.

Joel: Babygirl...

Joel passed out from heat exaustion.

Jarred didnt have any energy to move.

It later rained.

The next day, 9:45 AM , Summer

Joel slowly woke up. Damp. Smelling like dirt.

Jarred beside him, was asleep.

Ellie still awake. No longer crying.

Joel: Huh? What?

Ellie: Your Awake.

She smiled.

Joel: Ellie!

He ran up to her and quickly examined her legs.

Joel: They look broken. (stares at Ellie) Im so...sorry babygirl. He leans over to give her a hug.

Jarred awoke.

Jarred: What Happenend?


	6. Now, it Begins

The Last of Us: Time after Time Part 6 : Now, it begins.

Joel: Luck. Thats what just happenend.

He let go of Ellie.

Joel: And because of you, Ellies legs are broken!

Ellie: Don't blame him! It wasn't his fault I slipped!

Joel: You were being rushed! If you werent being rushed as much because you would have more time without the runners hot on your ass! He took too long on the ladder!

Ellie: Wow. Joel. Your babbling and having a bad escuse? Accidents happen Joel.

Jarred: Sorry. I didnt mean to cause harm.

Ellie:And you didnt. (Ellie gives a look to Joel)

Joel: (Sigh) Sorry Jarred, I shouldnt have accused you.

Jarred: No need to say sorry. Its fine.

The talking just stopped there. No one said a word. No one had anything left in their mind to say.

Jarred was too far out of what is going on.

Joel is too angry to talk.

And Ellie couldnt stop thinking about Joels recent actions. But, earlier Joel was wondering about Ellies actions. Leaving with out permission, refusion to listen and backtalking. Ellie was going to tell Joel what the problem was. But now shes not to sure. Ellie tried to stand.

Joel: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP!

He then leaps to keep Ellie on the ground. Greeting her shoulders to the dirt.

Joel: Don't be stupid Ellie. Your legs are broken. You hear me? Bro-ken.

Ellie: Joel we need to keep moving. Those infected coulve gone here somewhere.

Joel picked up Ellie.

Joel: So then ill carry you.

Ellie: My hero.

They both laughed. And Jarred got up and followed them towards the highway.

Nearly a hour later, They stopped to take a break.

Ellie: Where are we going exactly?

Joel: Looks like the highway is that way. Maybe we can find a hosp-

Joel then remembered the events at the hospital. All the blood spilling from the fireflys. His hands with Ellie in them, running away from gunfire. Almost losing her.

Joel: On second thought maybe we can look for the subway, like we did earlier. Head up towards the Capitol building. There were plently of stores there. There has to be something left to help you.

Ellie looked confused.

Ellie: Ok then.

Joel picked up Ellie and continued walking.

Jarred: So, I guess your his daughter?

Ellie: Um, no. not exactly.

Joel stopped.

Joel: Shes not my daughter, but I am her father.

Jarred: Huh?

Joel: Think about it.

They continued to walk.

Ellie felt safe in Joels arms. Feeling his warm furry arms made her feel like she was in a bed. She fell sleep. Dreaming about her and Joel living in a harm free world. Where nothing can set them apart.

She was suddenly woke up by Joels and Jarreds panting. They were running. But from what? She was out for that long?

She looked past Joels shoulder. Hunters were chasing after them throwing bottles, rocks, and bricks. And shooting weapons. Ellie put her head behind Joels chest. She didnt know what to say other than: JOEL! BE CAREFUL! As they were jumping over fallen trees and rubble. Joel was shot in the arm and dropped Ellie.


	7. Not the little girl

The Last of Us: Time After Time: Part 7 : Not the little girl...

Joel: FUCK!

Ellie was screaming in pain, she landed right where her legs hurt the most. Joel was starting to crawl to her while Jarred continued running, not looking back.

Ellie: Jarred! Your going to leave us here to die!?

Jarred: Yeah! See Ya!

Joel: I knew something was up with that kid.

Ellie: FUCK YOU TOO!

The Fireflys were close now. Looking for them. Joel pulled Ellie over behind a old car. He picked up a closeby bottle. And waited for the Firefly to cautiously come by.

Firefly 1: I think I see something!

Firefly 2: Keep your guard up.

The Firefly walked even closer. And closer. Still not seeing Joel. But he saw Ellies foot.

Firefly 1 (whispering): There you are little bicth.

Joel then quickly sprang up and smashed the bottle on the fireflys head. Knocking him out.

Fireflys then started to shoot, pinning them down behind the car. Joel crouched behind once again, then ever so carefully, reached for the rifle dropped by the unconcious firefly.

Joel: ARRRGGH!

Joel strecthed out his bleeding arm too much forcing it to scream in bloody mouthfuls.

Ellie: Joel...

Joel grabbed the rifle ignoring the pain. He checked the clip. Full. He hid behind the hood of the car, then poped out and fired, hitting a firefly directly in the throat. Forcing him down in a split second and rolled down the short hill. Joel turned and shot the other in the legs pinning him down. Then the head. One last firefly jumped in front of Joel, surprising Joel. Right before the firefly fired, Joel grabbed the barrel, and forced it forward, making the stock whack the firefly in the face. The force killed him.

Joel: Now you...

He looked over at the one next to him, waking up.

Firefly 1: Please **(Cough) **. Don't shoot...

Joel: Tell me!

Firefly 1: Tell you what!

Joel: Tell me if theres more.

Firefly 1: No! Thats it I swear!

Joel shot the firefly in his left eye. Splattering blood all over Joel.

Joel: Ellie you ok there?

He turned to only find her gone.

Joel: ELLIE!

He took a few clips from the dead firefly, and started running as he saw tracks of what he thought were Ellies feet as if they were dragging.

She was taken. Joel knew it.


End file.
